It has long been known that it would be extremely desirable to achieve fracturing resistors that are reliable, fast-acting, practical, commercial, compact and strong, yet such that, in at least the vast majority of cases when fracturing occurs, the resulting debris does not drop onto or away from the circuit boards on which the resistors are mounted. Otherwise, the debris may fall randomly, for example, into the electronic systems (electronics) of which the resistors are part.
Any prior-art fracturing resistors that attempted to achieve debris reduction were unreliable, slow, or otherwise unsatisfactory in operation, or were impractical, excessively large, inefficient, or deficient in other ways.